


The Darkest Nights

by Pmjkimjeon



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I suck at this but this is more of me building a universe, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, like based on multiple stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmjkimjeon/pseuds/Pmjkimjeon
Summary: “Anyway, through some run-ins with warlocks, naiads and other shits out there, Element Benders were created. Atleast the original five which were earth, fire, water, air, and metal.”“I thought they were only four.”“Avatar doesn’t teach the right shit.”“Why would there be even an element like metal? Shouldn’t that fall under earth?”“I would be careful if I were you kid, wouldn’t want Hoseok hearing that and kicking your ass altogether.”





	1. Prologue (or atleast, something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I'm finally posting my first and second chapter. I'm writing along the way so this is all still a vague idea even if I've outlined the basics. If ya'll support me on my first journey in writing a fic for txt and bts ily skjsksj. I have so many pending fics in my DRAFTS that I should defo finish but ENJOY MY FIRST NOT REALLY TAEKOOK FIC skjsk.

_ [Rewind – 21 years ago]_

A man carried a baby boy in his arms—his son only 3 months old, so _young_ and innocent, that he was still free from the taints of this world.

“I’m sorry.” he whispers putting the baby down the table.

The sleeping baby kept his hand wrapped around his father’s pinkie. Tears rolled down his cheeks silently as he was looking at his son. He then opens his mouth to say an unknown language. An incantation. And as he utters the words, the world shifts on its axis. Its energy starts to become unbalanced as he began transferring a power forcefully unto a mere child. Soon, objects began to float around. And when he was done—everything falls.

The baby cries, wide awake.

A woman comes stumbling through the door. His wife was looking at him with terror, mouth slightly agape. With a flickering glance between the two, she could only ask quietly with disbelief.

“What have you done?”

“I can explain.” He says but it was too late. She already had a glint of anger shining in her eyes.

“I don’t need an explanation. Whatever it is that you’re doing?” She grits out “It already explains enough.”

“Min I—

But she was already gone. He sighs and looks at his son. Subdued of tears, the young boy only looks at his father with confusion. His father caresses the baby’s cheek saying words that are hopefully true.

“You’ll understand someday.”

And then he breathes in. Something has definitely changed. The atmosphere was more humid almost as if the universe was tense for something to happen. He’d been hiding for more than a thousand years now because his element was far more dangerous if he was put into the wrong situation. And then it was passed on—of course it would be pure and erratic especially in the hands of a baby. He just hoped it was for the greater good.

It has to be.

~

_[Rewind – 8 years ago]_

“Dammit” She spits out blood on the streets. She was already keeping a low profile and _still_, she gets beat up. Wow. _Thanks_ universe.

“So pretty lady how about that nig—

“A no’s a no or are you more stupid than I thought?” She says through gritted teeth.

The biggest of the three men growls, she crinkles her nose. It reminds her vaguely of the dog her friend owned. It was _way_ cuter than this. And with the sudden insult she’d thrown, of course she uses this as an opportunity to run away.

“Bye boys!” She waves and winks before darting through the door of the club.

She doesn’t look back so just as she thought she was getting away, a bullet shoots her in the abdomen from the back. Another shoots her in the ankle and the last shooting her left shoulder.

“Holy shit!” She curses stumbling then tripping on her own feet.

Clutching her side she gave a sideways glance—_blood_. Her eyes roamed a possible place to stay in but there were none. This was a dead city. She internally laughs. _Oh would you look at that?_ What irony.

And soon enough, she’s the next one who’s going to be _dead_. Losing blood quickly, she takes a seat at the playground.

“Um…miss?” A boy, not older than the age of 10, suddenly approached her that it made her jolt in shock from the sudden voice.

“What?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to get help?” The boy asks unsure what to do, his gaze anywhere but the blood gushing out of her abdomen.

It was obvious the boy was also panicking as his voice was barely even but still, he found the courage to approach her and she admired that.

She lets her features soften as she gestures the young boy to come closer. It reminded her of the family she once had when she was still actually living. She had a brother then.

“I think—I think Noona’s fine.” It comes out as a stutter – _shit_, she can barely speak.

“You should go.” She ruffles the boy’s hair, thinking about how she didn’t want him to see her at her final moments.

“No I’ll stay.” He says simply plopping down beside her and she smiles wryly.

It was the first time she ever had company for the last thousand years. And when she closes her eyes all she could think about was _this is going to be damn traumatic for him_. The city’s noises start to fade as well as the boy’s faint humming of a lullaby. She hears a loud bang but felt nothing as she was already numb. But she knew inwardly something had changed. It was a stupid way to die—

And then nothing.

~

_[Rewind – 21 years ago … 17 years ago]_

“My mom’s going to kill me.” A girl aged eighteen murmurs sitting at the corner of an alleyway near a hospital cradling a baby no more than a few days old. His sharp eyes matching his mother’s were more prominent with his eyelids closed. His eyelashes curled and a bit wet from tears. Sighing, she puts him down his little cradler that rocked back and forth. It was the only thing she could afford for him.

“I wish you could see your father.” She says to herself blinking back tears remembering the boy that upped and left when he found out she was pregnant, “He’s a damn bastard.”

She lets herself chuckle as she traced the baby’s features with her finger. Standing up, she lifts the cradler close to her chest. The stitches still hurt but she had to do what she thought were the best for her son. “And I wish I could see you grow.”

Walking a few blocks, quiet as a fox she places the cradler down someone’s doorstep. She slips a note and the name she wanted to give him.

“Goodbye Bin-ah. Mama loves you so much.” She whispers.

After taking one last look, she rang the doorbell and ran. Hearing the baby howl in the distance she can’t help but look back. Tears spill from her eyes and she forces herself to look away.

But it was a moment that seemed to never exist.

Days pass and soon it turns to months that turned into years. Under the care of a young entrepreneur, he grew up to be a chubby toddler that was always up to mischief – charming, but also sly. But today, the person he’d come to know as his mother told him the words,

“Bin, please don’t cause trouble today okay? It’s your Aunt’s third day and earlier than we thought, she’s going to have to say goodbye for good.” His mother smoothens out the creases of his black shirt and barely manages a smile without having her hands shake again in grief. For some reason, he understands.

The younger boy – now age 5, stayed quiet the whole prayer service as if he were actually listening. His mother gives him water to drink but he politely shakes his head in refusal. It was a fairly small burial ceremony, and in bidding their final goodbyes – after his mother has said her words to her now dead sister, he leans on the casket to take a look. Peering over the glass (he was already on his tiptoes) he finds a woman that seemed young for her age. He was curious but as the saying goes, _curiosity killed the cat_.

White light blinds him and he’s knocked down causing his mother to run over to him after talking to some of their (?) relatives. They’ve felt it too—he _knows_. The unexplainable energy causing the hairs of their skin to rise and the wind to howl, something has changed. His mother looks shaken and asks if he’s okay. He mutely nods.

“But Eomma is it normal that I see numbers when I look at her?” He then points to his mother’s sister

(Whom he _never_ met in person, mind you, but he just doesn’t remember if his memories held true. _Maybe,_ she was the woman who was panting in their living room at 3 am in the morning – but then his mother quickly ushers her out so he never really had a good look at her. But something tells him, this was her.)

His mother’s eyes widened and the crowd just stares. It was still for a moment, as if no one could comprehend what was happening yet. But because something has changed, it all settled in their minds at the same time.

All hell broke loose and they run.

~

_ [Rewind – 17 years ago]_

“Fancy seeing you here.” A woman dips her head in greeting of another presence.

They didn’t plan on meeting here. After almost destroying the planet with a fight between each other involving power, they fled and avoided the other bender like a plague—like a _curse_.

They did discover, however, that power was nothing but an idea. She was better at something but lacks at another thing that he’s good at. It sucks, she supposes. Their elements were nothing alike but balanced with each other. The whole fight from years ago seemed useless – damaging but useless nonetheless.

“You changed.” It wasn’t a statement.

With him, it never was.

“I did.” She confirms hiding a small smile taking a glance at the kids shouting and giggling to themselves.

“You’re happy.” He looks at her, still with a hint of despair lingering in his eyes and she thinks, it was always meant to become part of his nature.

That thought makes her sad.

“I really am.” She pauses and looks at him the way she looked at him before the war.

Before they fell in love and everything went to shit because of their differences. Before she frustratedly finds out that no matter how in love you are with a person – if you can’t make it work, it just won’t.

“How about you?”

He avoids her gaze and doesn’t answer the question directly. “I don’t want to hide anymore.”

The edge in his voice makes her heart cry out for him. It always does. But this time it was because she knew how it felt.

“Yeah, me too.” And the way her voice cracks made him tell her about his plans.

But of course, it was in _their _nature to disagree at some point.

“You can’t – for _god’s sake!_ They’re just kids.” Her shrill but hushed voice told him inwardly that his plan wasn’t going to work if he didn’t state it properly. And it wasn’t an evil plan of all means just a…retirement plan perhaps. Atleast that’s what he’s been telling himself.

“Then we’ll raise them.” He suggests but he only got his haired pulled. “Ow?”

She glares, “Don’t you dare use my kids for another elaborate plan of yours. Don’t you _dare_ use them for your own benefits.”

He blinks. “Excuse me? I wasn’t going to do that. I only wanted a normal life for us.” He said in a confused tone talking more to himself than to her

She looks at him with a calculating gaze, and sighs when she found no lies. She knew him better than anyone. He may be an asshole but a liar is not one of them.

“And if they get adopted?”

“I’ll adopt them.” He says with conviction puffing his chest out.

She raises her eyebrows at this, “You’ve never handled kids.”

“You’ll teach me,” He says this with so much confidence – she could feel her resolve crumble. “And besides I’ve had my eye out for these two particular kids.” He walks a few steps and warily, she follows.

“Which one?” She asks following his view of the kids on the playground.

“The brunette and raven haired kid.” He points to the ones fighting for a stuffed toy.

“Oh.” She says, surprised, pursing her lips because truthfully they had same thought on the two.

“Personally I like the raven haired one for me. He’s my man.” He says with a chuckle watching the brunette kid cry and his friend panic. He watched his ‘man’ give the teddy bear to the brunette and gave the other a hug probably consoling him.

“Damn they’re definitely the one.”

She puts her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s meet them then?”

And at some point of their nature, there will be a time of when they’ll atleast _agree _on something.

(_Balance_)

He smiles brightly, the first she’d ever seen all day and she’d been telling him all their first years together he looked better when smiling. He never did listen but she’s glad that the only times she’d seen him glow like that was with her. God, she missed him but for them to be together, something has to change. It was a risk she was willing to take, taken with _him_ and them – together.

He answers,

“Let’s.”

~

_ [Rewind – 15 years ago]_

He should’ve noticed it when his son started becoming clumsy at age 4. Started tripping all over the apartment and it was _tripping over air_! He could only sigh now when his son waddled over to give him a kiss but tripped on his way. He guesses 3 years didn’t do much. But of course, his son manages to stand up being the strong boy he raised all these years. And when the toddler does, he was the one to approach him placing a kiss on top of his head.

“I’m leaving him to your care” He says with an apologetic face while the best friend of his wife (who died giving birth to their son) only smacked his arm

“It’s fine, really. Do you think I can’t handle it?” The bestfriend raised her eyebrows and he knows for a fact she has a fiery temper to match his wife’s attitude so he shakes his head very quickly.

“No it’s just that nowadays he destroys a lot” He bites his bottom lip in worry, he and his wife had obviously talked about this before and she reassured him that her element does not get passed on by blood but still, his son had an uncanny similarity with his mother’s gift.

Maybe it’s just attitude – after all he was _just_ a kid.

She shrugs at the man her bestfriend loved, “My son loves creating shit – he’s only 3 years old by the way – that we don’t really use and that’s only because they take after their parents.”

He offers her a nod, agreeing with what she reassures him. They were both single parents that met through their wife and husband. The two were close enough to keep a bond that they said lasted for many years. They knew that they were mortal compared to the two that possessed powers that kept them alive as long as they needed to protect what was given to them.

He sometimes wonders why his wife picked him – his wife that often joked about killing herself when he died. He takes a glance at his wife’s bestfriend (her soulmate was her bestfriend’s husband and yes they were _that_ close.) who mourned and suffered the agony of losing her husband in battle. In a way they were thankful for each other’s presence to keep the other grounded.

“Okay, I know. Thanks.” He gives her a grateful smile and left the building.

Just like how he didn’t know it would soon mean leaving his son’s life.

Yes, he _should’ve_ known. Because later that afternoon, he gets a call that greeted him with a frantic voice and it had him on his feet.

“What happened?”

“_We were attacked, they came looking for the kids and I—I ran shit, these kids, they inherited it gyu! Come find us we’r_—ah shit!” He hears rustling and he assumes they were falling somewhere and his pulse rapidly increases at the worry of what might happen to the kids.

His kid.

His _son_.

Fuck, he really should have known. “Open your location, I’ll find you, please, _please_ don’t end the call.” He pleads, voice rising and he runs to his secretary rapidly barking an order to do a search on all cities especially Gangnam. “Or come to me.”

“_We can’t_.” She pants, “_We’re being chased by element benders, they want them gyu._” He can hear her cry over the phone.

“_I’m sorry, this was all my fault!_”

He doesn’t acknowledge the apology. They were both wrong into warping their own minds in the sense of security that their own children couldn’t have the possibility of _having _the power.

“Just stay with me.” He says swallowing a lump on his throat.

“_Wait_—hey! _Gyu? Can you hear me? Help! No please, fuck not them, just take me instead, gyu? Jeongyu! Pleas_—

Call disconnected.

In sudden weakness, he drops his phone. He should have known but he didn’t know any better.


	2. hey it's unFAIR YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN I AM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this part beforehand but it's not edited, and yes I don't have a beta so please be considerate.

“So,” The violet-haired man drags the syllables of the word as he walked in a horizontal line back and forth. Then he stops facing the man in front of him asking, “What do you want?”

With no reply just yet, he takes this an opportunity to let his gaze roam around the newly built but poorly lit hall. Last time he’d been here was almost a thousand years ago but his memory of it was clear as day. It was smaller than he remembered so they probably made a lot of rebuilding after the war. It fit more people too, as more eyes followed his every movement and watched the exchange between them.

“Renewal of contract.”

The sudden reply made him stare back at the man who had his eyes fixed on him. It had the violet-haired man or rather_, Namjoon_ contemplate for a minute. Vampires weren’t known for their spontaneous actions. They were precise in every movement – in every decision they make. They had great control of themselves and they prided themselves in that (having to hold out from wars that happened – _god_ knows how many – in the magical realm) but the silence was never an automatic indicator of good, he supposes.

But anyway, werewolves had the term ‘reckless’ covered. The contract wasn’t to expire for a thousand years, and it was to serve as a peace treaty for the magical realm to fight the two most powerful element benders in history nine hundred and ninety-five years ago. Namjoon was only 3 years into the field of magic when he got himself entangled in the mess. His clan wasn’t the fighting type but he was never to back down which led him to where he was now. They’ve got five years left, why the sudden renewal?

“It’s only been 995 years, what’s the rush?” Namjoon crosses his arms inhaling deeply, blinking slowly to not miss any move from the Vampires’ King.

When the other only replies in silence – failing to answer, and lips curling up to a smirk, it’s at that moment Namjoon knew something was wrong. He quickly snaps himself out of his thinking state but it was too late because the King had caught him off guard. Within a blink, he was pinned to the ground and tied to a chair. And he tried to break from its binds but he notices the yellow glow. Magic – _witches_ and he curses silently.

It was a trap and he had fallen right into it.

“What do you want Jinyoung?” Namjoon asks almost mockingly that immediately the crowd watching them from above starts to whisper to one another because _nobody _was to call the King his real name.

But the one who watches from the throne ignores him and began to speak

“It was quite the dream, was it? Vampires, dogs –” The King can’t help but snort his own words “—witches, and devil-headed horses," Jinyoung laughs at his poorly constructed joke.

"Fighting together against one great force. A thousand years ago, I didn’t tell you this but I was quite impressed by how you put the team together especially the dogs.” Picking up the goblet from the table next to his throne, the King raised it to Namjoon with a smile before taking a sip.

“It was 2 forces.” Namjoon corrected, not struggling from the iron seat anymore.

The King only sighs and shakes his head, “No I’d like to believe they’re one. Yin and Yang, you know?”

_He’s got a point there_, Namjoon thought and shrugs.

“And your plan is?” Namjoon cocks an eyebrow, forehead creased from confusion.

“Destroy you of course.” The King plops the goblet down again before folding his hands together, placing them down his lap and smiling with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“And what would that do?” Namjoon drawls sarcastically not getting the picture the King was trying to paint.

“_Duh, _prevent massive destruction from you and your little gang?” He replies to the younger being in front of him who splutters an,

“_Excuse me? _We _protect_ – not destroy.”

Slamming down a fist on the throne’s sides, Jinyoung sneers, leaning forward “We don’t want to become ruled by the likes of you who _think _they’re special, and what happens when all of you have major fallout huh? Who’s going to suffer the consequences? _Us? Again? _Oh no, We are _not _taking any chances anymore.”

“Who’s we?” Namjoon quietly asks curiosity growing as fast as his fears are.

Metal clanged as his body barely misses a few hits of titanium thrown his way. And in the shadows behind the King, Namjoon struggles to see but then he knew from the sudden shift of energy.

“Benders.” He breathes out before adding a thought in his head, _metal benders to be precise_

“No shit.” The King cackles and scoffs, “I’m going to destroy you 5 one by one and look how stupid were you to meet me all alone.”

Namjoon winces. At least_ he didn’t know about the other two._

“My kid was killed last year Namjoon!” the King shouts, clenching his fists from his side “And where were you to protect? Oh no, instead _he _protected a human being less than him.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened as he began to speak calmly and slowly enunciating every syllable, “We didn’t even _know_ you had a kid.”

“Just because he didn’t inherit special powers from me it doesn’t mean he was any less than that.” Jinyoung practically stands, shouting.

“And _you_, are going to pay.” then a bit crazily, Namjoon saw the King smile.

“Ah fuck.” Namjoon cusses bracing himself from the impact of the metal benders but instead, he hears a voice,

“Are we late?”

He snaps his eyes open and saw the shocked look on the King’s face before it turns to a scowl, “You know what? It’s better that you 5 are here. Makes it easier for me.”

He really can’t see the other _six _but he tries to wiggle out of the rope. That was until he felt someone touch his shoulder squeezing it gently.

_Found one_, he thought, breathing in relief.

“Well, you’re not _really_ nice.” Namjoon could just see Taehyung frowning “We’re actually seven counting Hyung.”

He groans at what Taehyung says.

The Vampire King raised his eyebrows.

“He shouldn’t have said that.” Namjoon hisses to thin air who nudged him in retaliation

“What, am I wrong?” It was a challenging tone that he could feel the air beside him huff.

Namjoon turns away with a grunt and watches the other five take this confusion as leverage for the element of surprise because before he knew it, he saw them in front of the King and punching the older being. He whispers,

“Does Taehyung even know that _I_ can’t see him?”

Nobody responds and he huffs, watching the duo (Taehyung and Jeongguk) knock down the guards from the throne. The other 3 took care of the metal benders and he hears a _very _loud yell of,

“Yeah, baby! You just found your match!” from Hoseok who was across the arena.

He watches as Jeongguk puts his hand on this one guy (assuming he’s the right-hand man of the King) holding a staff and his face went slack turning pale. Namjoon whistles, “He’s that powerful huh?” but then he felt the ropes loosen.

Oh, so that was the witch. He stands and before he got dragged to the fight of the other three. Almost barrelling into Yoongi who nods at the air beside him saying,

“Nice work Jimin.”

The latter appears smirking, “Thanks.”

Seokjin who runs behind them manages to smack the younger’s head reprimanding, “Don’t get too cocky.”

And then he faces Hoseok who were managing the other 5 metal benders just fine until he gets cut. Of course, it made him lose focus.

“Namjoon, a little help would be appreciated!” Hoseok yells although he was just 3 feet from him.

And he does what he’s best at.

_ Stop all your movements. _

_ Stop attacking us. _

_ Sleep and forget._

And that they did.

“I’m jealous.” Jimin whines, waving his hand at the other 3 metal benders who came south and Namjoon watches as the air current knocks all of them down—enough to put them asleep.

“Hey, idiots!” Yoongi yells gesturing to the King who ran (very fast he may add that he almost looked like he was teleporting) “He’s getting away!”

And in a blink of an eye the king was gone and so were the people above. Jeongguk from the throne sighs and drops what he was absorbing energy from before saying, “Well that was a mess.”

Namjoon agrees, humming in reply, “Yeah but at least we now know what he wants.”

Seokjin appears from beside him and gives him a disapproving look open his mouth to say something – probably to rain on Namjoon’s parade of optimism, but he decides against this and instead says, “Let’s go home.”

Jimin from beside him suddenly falters in his steps, holding onto Hoseok’s arm quietly saying, “Hey guys? I don’t feel so good.”

Taehyung rushes to Jimin’s side and purses his lips, “What’s wrong with him?”

Yoongi whistles, shaking his head while eyeing Jimin’s almost transparent – as in _literally _transparent look (Jeongguk wants to freak), “Ah damn I forgot that you two haven’t seen this side of Jimin.”

“Side of Jimin.” Hoseok echoes wiggling his eyebrows together that made Jeongguk’s face morph into disgust.

“We have to go home, now,” Seokjin commands in a firm voice and that they did.

~

“Oh my god is that smoke?”

“Jeon Jeongguk, stop being so disrespectful!” Taehyung slaps the finger Jeongguk tried to touch the smoke pouring out of Jimin’s mouth, with.

The raven-haired gave Taehyung a look, “You _cannot _tell me that that’s not weird. I mean it’s all blue and – _wah._” The other 4 from the kitchen watches the banter with exasperated eyes and amused faces (mostly Hoseok’s. Namjoon tries to stop him from entertaining the youngest ones.)

“I’m not saying it’s not.” Taehyung screeches smacking Jeongguk but turn his gaze back to Jimin, “But it might be hard for him in that state you know.”

Jeongguk mutely nods in understanding before Yoongi from the other couch pipes in, “Nah it doesn’t really affect him but he did say he sees glimpses while the woman speaks.”

He shoots Taehyung a triumphant grin only to be ignored by the man’s asking off,

“What woma—

Taehyung’s words were cut off by Jimin – previously laying down the sofa was now sitting up saying,

_You must find the rarest – the ones never have seen nor heard._

_You must find what you thought didn’t exist in this world._

_The battle must be fought by the chosen 12 side by side._

_And after, follows the death of the one who’s afraid by light._

Nobody speaks and all smoke vanishes before Jimin regains consciousness breathing heavily and clutching the sofa’s covers tightly. Jeongguk leans back in shock—slightly scared that it made Taehyung smirk at him but the youngest pinches him in annoyance. Jimin then speaks with a grave voice,

“Hyung it’s possible. They’re here.” Turning to all of them, who now anticipates every word (no matter how gibberish it was to them) that comes from Jimin’s lips. The boy had his eyes filled with wonder, confusion, and determination.

“The rarest five.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it?


End file.
